Neopolitan vs The Heavy
Discription RWBY vs TF2! Roman's right hand lady vs the strongest member of RED team. Interlude Location: RED Base Red Team has met in the meeting room to discuss a plan to obtain the intelligence. Spy: Alright Gentlemen! Soldier: The Intelligence we need is still in BLU Base. We need to Medic: Wait! Everyone stops and stares at the Medic, who is looking out the window. Medic: There is someone there. RED team looks out the window. Sitting on a crate is a woman, holding an Umbrella looking at BLU base. Sniper: Is that a spy? Engineer: Why is he a lady? Scout: We need to take care of Her. Him. Heavy: Let Heavy do it! Heavy can take care of puny Spy Spy: I take offense to that. Medic: Fine, take care of him. Five minutes later, Heavy charges out, holding his gun in his hands, yelling at the top of his lungs. Neo looks quickly, smiles and jumps of the crate and unsheathes her umbrella sword. Here we GOOOOO! Heavy fires a barrage of missiles into Neo but she shatters instantly. Heavy looks confused until Neo jumps out from a building and attacks heavy. Heavy dodges and smacks Neo with the barrel of the gun. Neo lands and heavy punches her but she shatters again. Heavy continues to fire a stream of bullets everywhere. Heavy: This is no ordinary spy. Neo appears behind Heavy and stabs him in the leg. Heavy winces but then swings the gun around and fires at Neo. Neo backflips over the gun but heavy pulls out the brass beast and fires more shots at neo. Neo starts running around heavy while he fires more bullets her. Eventually heavy has to reload. Neo takes this opportunity to draw her sword and swing her sword at the Heavy. The sword hits his stomach and Heavy goes down. Neo reputably stabs him in the back. Heavy is nearly down as Neo lept to a vantage point and threw her umbrella into the heavy's back. Heavy screams and very slowly reaches into his pocket. Neo jumps down and walks toward Heavy. Heavy pulls something out of his pocket. It was a sandvich. Heavy takes a bite of the sandvich as Neo looks confused. Suddenly Heavy pulls Neos umbrella out of his back as he heals from all of his wounds. Neo looks shocked as Heavy stares with anger in his eyes. Heavy: You Nearly killed Heavy! Now you are Extra Dead! Heavy activates his minigun and blasts a stream of bullets at Neo. Neo jumps, dodges and flips around trying to dodge them all but one of the bullets hits her leg and she goes down. Heavy: You are done for! Heavy unloads the rest of his ammo right onto Neo. When the gun is empty, the pile of blood on the floor is unrecognizable. Heavy stares at it, finishes his sandvich and walks back to the base, Neo's umbrella still in his hand. K.O. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'TF2 vs RWBY' themed DBX Category:TheBlackDragon4